One Million Dollars For a Kiss, Fifty Sen For Your Soul
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Saat Hyuk Jae mencuri makanan dari mulut pria itu, dia kepanasan. Ketika Hyuk Jae bermain dengan bahaya yang dia sajikan, pria ini berdarah. Glamor dan ganas. Kehidupan model yang menjenuhkan. Yang hanya ada ketenaran, hasrat sampai ketidak adilan yang mengerikan." HaeHyuk/YAOI/RnR please!
1. Prolog

** Author:** Meonk and Deog.

**Title:** One Million Dollars For a Kiss, Fifty Sen For Your Soul.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance and Hurt/comfort.

**Rate:** M.

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Main cast:** Lee Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul and others.

**Main pairing:** HaeHyuk.

**Slight pairing:** Super Junior official couple's.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OC, typo, yaoi, gay sex, bad grammars and other stuff's that may you uncomfortable with.

**Disclaimer:** As you know, we didn't own cast. But however this story naturally and totally ours. This stuff just fanfiction, don't take it too serious.

**Summary: **_"Saat Hyuk Jae mencuri makanan dari mulut pria itu, dia kepanasan. Ketika Hyuk Jae bermain dengan bahaya yang dia sajikan, pria ini berdarah. Glamor dan ganas. Kehidupan model yang menjenuhkan. Yang hanya ada ketenaran, hasrat sampai ketidak adilan yang mengerikan." _

**We've right way to throw an plagiarism off at hell.**

**Don't Like? Just Don't read.**

Enjoy reading anyway.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Ketika rasa malunya merambat jadi rasa menggebu yang membakar dan berlebihan, perlahan tapi pasti dia mati karena obsesi. Sehingga jika dia merasakan gairah yang memanas; tubuhnya akan tak terkontrol. Lambat laun, dia jadi bosan dengan tabu. Memandang dunia dengan sudut pandangnya dan membuang apa yang tidak dia sukai. Dia jiwa yang tak terkendali, terlalu haus dan terus menerus bergolak. Kepalanya berdenyut untuk hal kompleks, malah dia berubah terlalu rasional. Karma. Tabu. Atau hal lain yang sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin tahu itu. Dia punya banyak refleksi dibekalang tubuhnya, sebenarnya begitulah seharusnya dia. Ketika bayangannya yang lain menangis, sisi satunya lagi akan tertawa, dan jiwa aslinya akan kebingungan.

Ketika orang-orang itu memerintahnya untuk menjadi atlet olahraga, dia berusaha melakukannya dengan natural. Ketika orang-orang itu menginginkannya untuk menjadi mahal dan eksklusif, dia selalu berhasil tampak seperti itu. Bahkan jika orang-orang itu menginginkannya untuk menjadi murahan dan tidak berharga, dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Baju terbuka atau tertutup, rancangan mahal atau sebaliknya—dia tidak akan malu. Dia mencuci otaknya untuk melakukan itu, bahkan jika itu sakit dan membuatnya sekarat. Dia bahagia dengan semua gairahnya, karena model adalah bunglon pasti yang cantik. Ketika kau berpura-pura mereka tidak akan mengeluh, mereka tidak perlu jati dirimu tetapi mereka tidak ingin kau membuangnya.

Positif atau negatif, itu luar biasa. Hujan tidak akan jadi deras jika kau berani melewatinya, atau kesedihan bukan kesedihan jika kau tertawa. Cukup gila untuk merasa baik-baik saja, terlalu menyedihkan untuk menangis. Humor yang bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya merasa senang dan terhibur. Kengerian dan bahaya dekat dengan tubuhnya. Jaraknya beberapa inchi. Tetapi anehnya itu menimbulkan kesenangan. Sampai menjadi candu dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku tidak lulus seleksi?"

"Iya sebelum kau bertemu dengan salah satu juri." _Staff_ itu bicara dengan nadanya yang rendah dan tampak tidak peduli. Seakan-akan itu hal yang lumrah. Yang semua orang pernah melakukannya, yang seolah-olah kau hanya perlu memasukan koin di mesin minuman lalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

"Apa?" Pria ini terperangah, bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa dan berusaha menutupi ketegangannya. Alisnya naik turun dan cemas. Sungguh, jika dia terlalu berbangga hati, dia akan merasa tubuhnya berharga saat ini. Tetapi, ketika dia melihat hal lain yang lebih nyata ia sadar dirinya dipermainkan. Tetapi jika memang benar, dia bisa apa? Apakah menerima, atau menolaknya dengan halus. Atau bahkan menunduh tanpa bukti pasti. Yang jelas, dia hanya tidak berdaya.

"Kupikir tidak masuk akal aku ditolak bahkan sebelum aku ikut audisi. Apa ada yang salah dengan prosedurnya?" Pemuda ini menegaskan suaranya sampai-sampai jakunnya kelihatan kontras.

"Tepatnya aku tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana prosedurnya dan aku hanya membantu kalian. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa masuk keruang itu. Seseorang menunggumu." Setelah dia mengatakan itu dengan nadanya yang berantakan, pria ini mendengar langkah kaki pelan yang bergerak pergi. Sekarang dia sendiri, tidak ada siapapun di keseluruhan lorong ini kecuali seseorang yang dia tidak tahu siapa di ruangan yang disebutkan. Adrenalinnya yang berpacu berangsur-angsur menggila. Audisi adalah kebutuhan, tetapi jika dia masuk keruangan itu semuanya akan menjadi fase-fase bahaya yang tidak dia inginkan.

Pria ini menggigil, mengutuk dirinya yang berprilaku bodoh. Ibunya pernah bilang, _Ditempat itu kau tidak akan menemukan harga diri. Tidak akan bertemu cinta. Terus dengan gairah yang menyakitkan tapi kau begitu menyukainya. Kau tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kau tidak butuh alasan. _Sebentar dia diam, menimbang-nimbang apakah mungkin ada audisi lain yang lebih jujur daripada ini. Tapi itu menyedihkan, tempat besar ini membuka gerbang internasional, bahkan dia tidak perlu memohon untuk masuk majalah remaja murahan. Saat dia menang, dia akan dihargai lebih dari apa yang dia perkirakan. Jadi, Hyuk Jae bersamaan dengan tungkai kakinya yang panjang perlahan-lahan bergerak maju. Dia berhenti untuk menghela napas saat dia tahu paru-parunya butuh itu.

Pintu ini, jika dia membukanya dan masuk kedalam, kebutuhan juga masa depannya akan tercetak terlalu indah. Dengan berbagai gelombang yang mampu membuatnya bergairah. Namun, jika dia memilih untuk mundur dan berlari pergi, semuanya akan terulang seperti kaset rusak dan dia tidak akan berada ditengah-tengah badai melainkan berlalu bersama badai. Dia hanya akan punya warna hitam, tidak yang lain dan gelap. Langsung dan tiba-tiba, dia membuka pintu. Menimbulkan gema yang keras sampai membuat orang itu terkejut. Apa dia hadiah? Atau jebakan ditengah-tengah hadiah?

Hyuk Jae tidak mau mencari tahu.

Orang itu membalikkan tubuh sehingga tatapan mereka bertarung didalam ruangan yang sepi. Dari jarak sejauh ini, Hyuk Jae bisa mendengar helaan napasnya. Sangat berat dan seperti menunggu sesuatu. Hyuk Jae pastinya saat ini adalah mangsa empuk dan pria itu predator yang menggila di musim kawin. Tatapannya yang tegas dan tidak ragu-ragu kepada tubuhnya—melemaskan. Pada dasarnya, sekarang Hyuk Jae adalah jenis korban yang berani melawan pembunuh. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, kecuali jika dia harus memberikan penghargaan kepada orang itu. Ini bukan taruhan, tapi ini kesempatan yang berjalan mutlak.

Hyuk Jae sebisa mungkin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, jangan perlihatkan bahwa dia senang atau ketakutan. Atau orang itu akan menangkap kelemahannya.

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku kaget kau datang tanpa caci maki."

"Oh, ya. Itu yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku tersanjung diundang kesini bahkan sebelum kau melihatku secara langsung." Dan apa yang dia inginkan terjadi, orang itu sulit menangkap ekspresinya kecuali kebutuhan didalam tubuhnya yang merangkap menjadi singa ganas dan butuh daging. Pada dasarnya, dirinya sendiri lebih berbahaya ketimbang orang ini. Malah dia harus mengontrol jiwanya dan bukan orang lain.

"Aku melihat foto profilmu."

"Dan tertarik?" Pria itu mengangguk. "Kepada orang asing?" Saat ini dia menggeleng, tidak setuju sementara kakinya melangkah maju untuk mendekat. Bahkan Hyuk Jae bisa melihat dia mulai melepas jas hitamnya yang bermerek. Dengan gigi gerahamannya yang bergemeletuk dan semua gairahnya yang terpantul keluar. Memang, salah satu hal terbaik ditempat ini adalah dia bisa merasakan sensasi erotis ditengah kesakitan. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk, dia tidak bisa berkomentar apalagi marah.

"Kau kedinginan?" Pertanyaan seduktif dari orang disana tidak dia jawab. Hyuk Jae hanya meyaksikan bagaimana pria itu perlahan-lahan punya keberanian melepas gasper celananya. Selanjutnya Hyuk Jae ditendang kealam sadar, bodoh! Dia berniat menggoda dengan semua hal menjijikkan itu. Tetapi beritahu dia untuk menolak dan berikan dia kode untuk tidak setuju, maka jawaabannya gerak menjijikkan itu akan jadi berharga.

"Aku kepanasan."

"_Shit!_" Dia merutuk, walau dengan volume yang kecil pria itu bisa mendengarnya. Tetapi pria ini hanya tertawa, dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepada orang yang sama dan terus mengulang semua pertanyaan itu.

_Apa aku akan menikmatinya?_

_Apa aku akan sampai dititik dimana aku merasa puas?_

_Apa aku akan mampu melawan badai dengan semua kenikmatan yang dijanjikan?_

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Hyuk Jae?" Hyuk Jae tidak ketakutan, Hyuk Jae tidak merasa terkesima. Dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki banyak uang dalam satu malam, koneksi, ketangguhan dari orang ini. Kecurangan yang dia nantikan dan bukan berarti dia tidak butuh kerja keras. Saat pria itu hanya diam menunggu jawabannya, Hyuk Jae berjalan mendekat.

"Eunhyuk."

"Kau tahu apa posisiku ditempat ini? Atau apa posisiku ditempat yang akan datang?" Hyuk Jae menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengangguk dengan matanya yang memekat. Sebelumnya dia sudah memastikan akan ada beberapa juri di kontes ini dan siapa saja mereka. Tepatnya, dia memahami seberapa jelas dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang. Bicara dengan orang ini seakan-akan kembali kemasa lalu. Ketempat dimana ia melihat ibunya mengobrol dengan senyuman bangga bersama orang-orang penting dibagian dari dunia ini. Hyuk Jae membuka mulutnya, berdiam sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan hatinya yang tidak damai.

"Photografer Lee, seseorang yang terakhir kali mengambil foto ibuku sebelum dia dibuang ke tong sampah."

"Bang Mirae? Ah, model kontemporer dizaman retro."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Suatu kebanggaan pernah berkerja sama dengannya. Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda, jadi aku minta maaf karena melakukan banyak kesalahan." Masa lalu itu datang mengunjungi kepalanya, bagai potongan-potongan kecil yang perlu disusun. Omong kosong munafik, kebanggaan, dan semua hal pengcover diri. Sebelum wanita itu ditendang pergi, dia adalah model ditengah puncak memalukan. Model dengan segala ketakutan dan kekotorannya. Berteriak dikubangan penuh lumpur sampai dia terjebak sendiri dan mati. Hyuk Jae tidak akan mengulang itu. Tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Memulai permainan yang lebih menjanjikan.

Panggilan sayang, rayuan dan ditatap bak candu hanya akan ada ditempat ini. Seolah-olah, madu manis yang bisa diperlakukan semena-mena. Dihirup. Dibuang. Diambil lagi. Dan dirasakan kembali. Kegiatan membara yang tidak masuk akal. Kecurangan dan keuntungan yang menyesakkan. Nantinya, itu akan jadi _lullaby_ yang menenangkan tidurnya setiap hari. Setidaknya tepat setelah dia menghisap bibir pria itu.

Pria itu diam menanti seakan-akan dia memancing dan butuh Hyuk Jae untuk mendekat. Mata cokelanya bergairah dan menyalang, sampai Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menunggu hasil dari kegiatan ini adalah kemampuannya untuk bertahan. Konpensasinya untuk merasa diatas.

Hyuk Jae satu langkah makin dekat kemudian selangkah lagi, sambil melepas kain bagian atas tubuhnya dan mulai menggigil. Mata pria itu teliti menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Hyuk Jae yang putih susu memberikan reaksi mendalam kedalam saraf otaknya. Dia membalas, rasa malu hilang disantap angin. Hyuk Jae melenyapkan pelindung bagian tubuh atasnya sedangkan pria itu melepas seluruh bagian bawah. Tatapan Hyuk Jae yang menajam adalah bel peringatan untuk waspada. Tetapi dia tidak peduli, sebagian dari tubuh pria itu akan jadi miliknya untuk satu malam. Akan bersama dengan Lee Donghae disatu waktu yang panas.

Hyuk Jae melepas kemeja beludru Donghae dengan tangannya yang menyelip dipunggung pria itu, Donghae membiarkannya. Hyuk Jae mencuri udara dari mulutnya, memasukannya perlahan hingga meresap keruang mulutnya. Pria itu menikmati dengan teliti dan hati-hati, godaan dan kontrol adalah gradasi yang indah. Dia tidak punya batas untuk merasa puas. Mungkin, dia harus terus lebih dalam dan lebih dalam untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lainnya. Dia merasakan seluruh ruang dimulut Hyuk Jae, bahkan ketika hanya dia yang mendesah. Meneriakan nama Hyuk Jae, pria itu seperti bodoh sementara menikmati kenikmatan yang disajikan. Dirinya merasakan euforia memuncak saat gigi mereka bergesekan digaris yang sama. Saat kulit mereka bertarung kepanasan.

Sensasi gila yang kelam, yang akan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. Karena Donghae tidak berhati-hati dengan orang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Karakter Hyuk Jae disini itu mirip kaya gradasi, manly, girly, angkuh dan ketakutan. Konflik di ff ini adalah para model baru yang bersaing buat dapetin gelar top model. Mungkin kalo ada yang pernah nonton Asian's Next Top Model, bakal dapet gambaran gimana kompetisi sama kondisi yang bakal jadi intiklimaks. Mungkin klo mau dapet feel lebih dari FF ini, bisa download lagunya JaZ feat Justin Timberlake yang judulnya Holy Grail.

Maaf untuk kesalahan teknis yang memperburuk ff ini.

Feedback penentu kelanjutan cerita, responnya dong guys!

Review are awesome ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Meonk and Deog.

**Title:** One Million Dollars For a Kiss, Fifty Sen For Your Soul.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama and Hurt/comfort.

**Rate:** M.

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Main cast:** Lee Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul and others.

**Main pairing:** HaeHyuk.

**Slight pairing:** Super Junior official couple's.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OC, typo, yaoi, gay sex, bad grammars and other stuff's that may you uncomfortable with.

**Disclaimer:** As you know, we didn't own cast. But however this story naturally and totally ours. This stuff just fanfiction, don't take it too serious.

**Summary: **_"Saat Hyuk Jae mencuri makanan dari mulut pria itu, dia kepanasan. Ketika Hyuk Jae bermain dengan bahaya yang dia sajikan, pria ini berdarah. Glamor dan ganas. Kehidupan model yang mengerikan. Yang hanya ada ketenaran, hasrat sampai ketidak adilan yang mengerikan." _

**We've right way to throw an plagiarism off at hell.**

**Don't Like? Just Don't read.**

Enjoy reading anyway.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Pada dasarnya, ketenaran punya rotasi menyakitkan. Bola membakar yang tidak dilengkapi lem perekat untuk menahannya. Disaat yang sama, euforianya menyerangmu seperti kau menegak puluhan ekstasi dalam gelas alkohol. Lupa tentang kesakitan itu selama beberapa saat, tetapi ketika mereka datang disaat yang bersamaan, mereka menghantamu, mengoyakmu, membuatmu sekarat. Kau mengutuk, seakan-akan kau lupa dengan kesenangannya. Ketenaran adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu sadar bahwa kau bisa hidup satu hari bersama emas yang dapat kau buang kapanpun, kemudian keesokan harinya kau harus berebut makanan dengan anjing liar di tong sampah.

Api yang mereka berikan tidak selamanya panas. Atau mereka akan padam jika kau melemah. Punya banyak arah untuk berjalan, sayangnya hanya ada satu jalan yang membawamu ke ujung lorong. Pada awalnya, jalan itu gelap dan sesak. Sesekali, kau tidak punya udara untuk bernapas. Membuatmu urung untuk melangkah lagi dan menyesalinya. Ketika kau menemukan petunjuk bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja, hanya saat itu kau punya gairah untuk melanjutkan. Beribu kali meragukan, jutaan kali jatuh. Harga yang tidak sebanding kemudian kalah. Kalaupun memang begitu, kau hanya akan jadi bagian kecil yang tidak diingat.

Tidak ada yang peduli, apalagi punya niat untuk menolong. Permainan luar biasa yang membakar darahnya, saat itu juga Hyuk Jae tidak mau jadi bayangan tercetak yang hilang sia-sia setelah mereka berbagi hasrat yang sama dengannya. Tinggal di distrik yang hebat, memakai baju mahal berulang kali tidak cukup. Untuk saat ini itulah yang dia pikirkan, karena ketenaran bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipatenkan. Jadi ketika mereka mencurinya, kau tidak bisa marah apalagi menuntut. Itu curang disebagian sisi.

Berlari ke masa lalu, seharusnya dia tahu dia tidak boleh mengulang ini. Beristirahat dan hidup ke jalan yang berbeda. Punya kesempatan untuk meraih sayap yang lembut, setelahnya dia sadar itu bukan pilihan. Dia benci bagaimana dunia mempermalukan dirinya, tapi dia bisa bilang dia tidak akan suka rela untuk meninggalkan ruang membeku sebelum berdiri ditempat tertinggi. Kamera, tumpukkan majalah dan orang-orang bersinar ada didepannya. Limosin, tato, dan paparazzi bersedia berdiri dibelakangnya. Tepatnya dipuja. Diinginkan, sekuat mungkin berusaha untuk tidak dibuang.

Dia punya sedikit untuk ditaruhkan, dan nyaris tidak punya apapun untuk kehilangan.

_Hyuk Jae membelit lidahnya kedalam kerongkongan orang itu, daging lunaknya menusuk-nusuk, bagian bawah bibirnya menghisap. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sampai sekarat karena rasa panas. Melanjutkan berarti tidak cukup. Sensasinya makin tinggi, melayang dan takut-takut dibawa angin. Desahan palsu mengerubungi otaknya seakan-akan pidato yang telah dipersiapkan. Resiko menengok dibalik jendela, membuatnya tersenyum. Dia meminum saliva pria itu sebanyak pria itu menghirup udaranya. Kulit mereka bertemu dan bertarung untuk menemukan kelembutan lebih. _

_Bergerak dengan kasar dan bercumbu dengan keyakinan. Petualangan seks ini menyakitkan, berharap terus menjadi rahasia. Lehernya yang jenjang, basah karena jilatan itu, kering lagi karena ciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sayangnya semua sentuhan yang diberikan tidak cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan dunia. Orang itu bergerak seperti binantang liar, awalnya lapar lalu dia serakah. Perjanjian dengan lampu-lampu kamera dan bertaruh menggunakan tubuhnya. Kesadaran dirinya adalah tidak berlari. Ketika dia menusuk pandangan pria itu dengan matanya, iris laki-laki itu menggelap dan tajam. _

_Sensualitas tanpa emosi, bodoh untuk memikirnnya. Pria itu memainkan dadanya bak bocah lima tahun yang menemukan mainan baru. Menjelajah ketempat-tempat asing, menelusurinya sampai dia bosan._

_Sensualitas tanpa emosi, berharap dia akan terus mempertahankan itu untuk selamanya. Menekan, terus mengulang itu. Orang itu berharap dia akan berteriak, hanya mengalunkan namanya untuk saat ini. Hanya dia. Kakinya ditarik naik, meregangkan itu sampai pria ini dapat melihat hal lain. Lagi pula kenapa dia harus malu?_

_Kulitnya mengendur karena tidak tahan, puncak kenikmatan akhirnya dia dapatkan. Kasur menggeliat bak tergoyang angin, korden menutup jendela, seprai halus bergesekan, lampu meja mati sendiri. Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya, berbisik ditelinganya._

"_Tidakkah kau ingin memanggil namaku?" Jemari pria itu menggerayangi wajahnya, berhenti tiba-tiba ketika dia menemukan lorong basah mulut Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae bergerak untuk menggigit, menjilat seakan-akan jemarinya adalah gula manis tanpa bahaya. Ketika dia melepas tangannya, Hyuk Jae pura-pura mendesah kecewa. _

"_Donghae?"_

"_Ya, panggil nama itu." Tatapan pria itu seperti rantai yang terhubung, sedikit gila Hyuk Jae berteriak tanpa rangsangan. Memaksa pria itu menyemburkan tawa, setelah itu Hyuk Jae menjulurkan lidahnya. Menyelipkannya dimulut Donghae dan menggeliat disana. Air yang tertukar menusukkan kegembiraan lain. Tanpa kesulitan, mereka menyatu jadi satu. Ketika satu kalimat muncul dikepalanya, Hyuk Jae kontan berhenti. _

_Perjanjian tanpa legalitas. _

"_Berhenti."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kubilang berhenti."_

"_Ada hal yang mengganggumu? Selesai ditengah jalan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Apa kau tiba-tiba ingat tentang dosa? Tentang kecurangan? Atau kenaifanmu datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat?" Perkataan pria itu mendesak matanya untuk menyipit. Dalam hitungan detik, dia tertawa tanpa jeda. _

"_Kita belum punya perjanjian untuk semuanya. Aku bodoh untuk menyetujui sebelum memastikan." Saat dia mengatakan itu, keheningan yang melanda merambat dan mengeras. Debar jantungnya berpacu takut dipermainkan, tercebur kedalam keresahan yang sama. Dia menatap Hyuk Jae muram selama beberapa saat, bahunya melesak turun hingga mereka saling bersentuhan. _

"_Perjanjian?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk. _

"_Kau tidak bicara apa-apa tentang ini dan langsung membawaku kemari. Setidaknya aku perlu sesuatu untuk jaminan." Pria ini mendesahkan namanya ketika dia menyodok maju sekali lagi, berpura-pura bagai tidak mendengar apapun. Deru napasnya mengencang, dan kulitnya mengkerut karena mengejar klimaks. _

"_Kenapa mengatakan itu? Apa kau meragukanku?" Rupanya dia mulai merasa dipermainkan. Perkiraannya bisa saja salah bidik, ketenangan dan detak jantungnya hancur berantakan. Ketakutannya mulai membangun bagian-bagian kecil yang membesar. Kekukuhannya nyaris terbang dihantam angin, dibawa ketempat yang sebelumnya dan dipaksa untuk punya rasa bersalah. Labirin yang tidak punya ujung dan kapak besar menanti didepan. Tubuh seperti upeti, seks adalah hadiah. Hilang dari penyesalan, terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Tertangkap basah berlaku curang bahkan oleh seseorang yang menawarkan permainan gelap. Sadar dirinya terjebak, sampai hilang kesempatan untuk maju. _

"_Belum ada legalitas yang tercetak. Atau aku tidak mungkin memfoto diriku dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau ingin ancaman?" Hyuk Jae bicara dengan kerutan didahinya, sementara itu Donghae tertawa sambil terus mendesak tubuhnya lebih dalam. Udara panasnya menyelip kedalam tubuh Hyuk Jae, berebut ruang terhangat kemudian menguasainya. Donghae mengerang dimulutnya, tersiksa ditubuhnya. Dikurung kenikmatan memuncak ketika lidah mereka membelai satu sama lain. Tangan Hyuk Jae merambat kebalik dadanya, merayap hati-hati sampai pria itu memekik keras diatas kebutuhannya. _

_Tangannya yang lain menyelinap kesela-sela cuping telinga Donghae, sampai dia yakin ini saatnya, Hyuk Jae melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan bisu ditengah rasa nikmat. Napasnya kasar dan mengeras, kontras dikeheningan. Akal sehat yang sempat kabur datang lagi, menyatu dan enggan menjauh. Donghae menyentakkan tubuhnya berkali-kali makin keras, kepanikannya meninggi saat hal itu akan datang. Mendesak dengan sembarang, yakin bahwa dia akan mampu setelah ini. Tangan pria itu menahannya, mendorong kepalanya ke bantal. Terakhir kali dia mendengar pria itu berbisik sebelum memisahkan diri. _

_Dia merangkak naik ke dipannya dan ranjang itu berderit memekakan. Setelah itu, keheningan lama yan tercipta perlahan-lahan bertranformasi menjadi ketenangan. Mereka duduk disana untuk waktu yang lama, punggung dikepala ranjang dan kelaparan memburu udara. Diruang gelap ini tubuhnya yang putih pucat adalah refleksi tersendiri dari potongan-potongan kegelapan. Menyiratkan cahaya yang tidak larut dalam lubang hitam. Seolah-olah kegiatan ini bisa berakhir dengan hal lain dan keluar dari perjanjian yang sempurna. Mereka selesai tanpa kata-kata sebagai gantinya. _

_Tangan Donghae terangkat keudara, mendarat dialas meja yang dingin. Bergegas meraih batangan nikotin kemudian menyentuhkannya ke sebercik api. Membiarkannya terbakar kemudian menghisapnya. Hyuk Jae bergerak-gerak gelisah, perhatiannya terpaku pada seberapa bisu pria ini. Masuk ke keadaan canggung, terutama pada saat-saat ketika pria itu hanya diam dan terus menghisap rokoknya. Keadaan kaku yang mengudara seolah-olah mendorongnya kedalam kecemasan. Kilatan dimatanya melemparkan emosi dan bicara seperti tidak akan ada apa-apa setelah ini. Kedinginan mencicipi tubuh Hyuk Jae, perlahan-lahan bergetar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ketakutan terpatri didalam benaknya dan menancap sampai pria itu bicara._

"_Bukannya curang itu bagian dari dosa yang tidak bisa ditolerir?" Pria itu bergumam kecil, walaupun begitu dia masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Serbuan emosi yang ditangkap Hyuk Jae menyerang sampai meledak. Sambil menatap matanya, ia mulai memberitahukan apa yang diinginkannya. Kesadarannya diterpa ketegangan, berhasil membuat matanya memerah dikuasi amarah. _

"_Bisa kau katakan apa maksudmu?" _

_Sial! Donghae mulai sadar suara Hyuk Jae bergetar. Jakun Hyuk Jae bergerak karena meneguk ludah. Lambat laun tatapannya memaparkan kesakitan tak terduga. Kepalanya berdenyut bergantian, nyeri ditubuhnya masuk ke ulu hati. Seakan-akan saat ini dia adalah lalat bodoh. Taruhan dalam dirinya tidak berharga, impiannya jelas dengan tabu setelah itu dia ditendang sampai mati. Oh, dia dekat dengan takdir ibunya. Warna dijalannya dipenuhi sketsa blur dari kebodohannya. Dia sadar dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun._

"_Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Kenapa pirang?" _

"_Diam."_

"_Itu nilai minus. Rambutmu meleleh dan rapuh dibagian tengah." Itu mengagumkan, dia menggunakan labirin untuk membuatnya bingung, terjebak dikata-kata yang tidak bisa dia prediksi. Ini mengingatkannya dengan hari yang dingin—yang membuatnya membeku dan mencari tong sampah agar tidak kelaparan. Tapi persetan, Tuhan! Sepuluh juta dollar dalam waktu satu hari, hilang di tiga puluh menit dan tersiksa didetik-detik terakhir. Sekalipun pria ini berkhianat tanpa bicara, Lee Donghae tidak bisa dengan baik menyimpan misteri. Bicara seperti semua ini adalah lelucon murahan, komedi ringan yang dapat dia terima dengan baik. Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, dia benci dipermainkan. _

_Sejujurnya leluconnya tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyindir, tetapi itu salah satu kelemahannya. Titik tersensitif dari jiwanya yang bagai beton. Berdiri dengan kakinya yang rapuh dan duduk ditulangnya yang kuat. Tapi lihatlah pada apa yang dilakukan Hyuk Jae, dia masih diam dengan bibirnya yang terpaku dan takut untuk terbuka. Mencoba menggali lelucon lain yang ia sebut sebagai kemungkinan. Serpihan-serpihan omong kosong yang pada awalnya ia percayai sebagai janji besar. Ataukah Donghae mencoba untuk menipunya. Dia tidak memberikan jaminan apapun. Membuat semuanya jadi blur kemudian tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan dia hanyalah penghibur bodoh yang menular. Kesakitannya ditangkap mata, lukanya nampak kepermukaan. Itu membuatnya terlihat makin menyedihkan. _

"_Aku memberikan tubuhku."_

"_Aku tidak bilang apapun. Kau datang, aku menyambut. Padahal awalnya kupikir kau setidaknya akan menuangkan minyak panas kewajahku. Tapi kau berjalan dengan tenang, tampak seperti semua ini bukan apa-apa jika kau menghilangkan hal berharga. Apa kau sering melakukan ini kepada orang lain? Aku tidak menemukan melodrama disini." Cukup untuk membuatnya ingin membunuh Donghae. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat disalahkan—selain keteledoran yang menyandung langkahnya. Kakinya sakit karena bengkak, penyebabnya adalah pria itu. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengambil sesuatu, tetapi sialan! Pria itu mengambil semua kesempatan yang dia punya tanpa rasa bersalah. Atau bapa tersayang biarkan dia berdoa, jika keesokan harinya dia tidak perlu koran lagi untuk alas tidurnya. Satu malam untuk pertarungan dan wajahnya lebam tanpa pukulan. Ini bukan melodrama—seperti apa yang dia katakan. _

_Kepalanya mendidih dan emosi meluap sampai hampir keluar, bibirnya berruang dan terbuka. Giginya rapat bergemeletuk, setan didirinya mulai tidak terkendali, meraung meneriakkan kunci kemudian menerkam Donghae setelahnya. Hidungnya merenggang meraih udara, sementara itu dia mulai berdiri dari kasur. Cetakan tubuhnya tampak polos tanpa sehelai benang. Tidak ada rasa malu untuk menutupinya selagi dia masih bisa mengumpat. _

"_Ini tidak adil."_

"_Dan yang kau harapkan adalah kecurangan."_

"_Kau yang menawariku, bajingan!" Semalam yang penuh dengan amarah, anugerah tak terbentuk yang akhirnya hilang. Diam diwaktu yang bersamaan, terlalu enggan untuk tahu diri. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengutuk semua orang. Kau kotor atau bersih, dimatanya itu setara. Berhenti mengejar kemahsyuran namun pada akhirnya dia kembali lagi keputaran yang serupa. Bolak-balik ditengah badai, sampai terjebak. Tabuh dijiwanya makin bergenderang, muncul suara-suara yang tidak dia mengerti dan nada-nada sumbang yang menghentikan napasnya. Jika dia terlalu berbangga hati, dia akan merasa diistimewakan atas semua kebutuhan pria ini. Tetapi, ketika dia sadar—dia diperlakukan tidak lebih baik dari ibunya. _

"_Jangan mengumpat, aku seorang juri."_

"_Persetan dengan itu!" Sambil keluar dari ranjang dalam keadaan berdiri, kepalan tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya yang berkeringat. Napasnya terengah-engah, selanjutnya matanya yang merah menyalang kembali lagi ketempat semula. Tatapannya tajam bagai panah yang siap menembus apel, menghancurkanya dan membelahnya jadi dua. Tatapan mereka bertarung sengit dan dalam jeda itu, Hyuk Jae kelihatan berhasil mengintimidasi. "Ucapanmu akan terbayar, mereka akan tahu semuanya ketika kau sampai di kursi juri. Tidak ada lagi pemenang, atau Lee Donghae si Resident Fotografer. Aku jamin, kau akan hancur sia-sia. Berani menipuku berarti mati. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku 500 dollar untuk ini. Kau akan didepak! Camkan itu!"_

_Sampai Donghae merasa perih diperutnya karena menahan tawa. Bibir Hyuk Jae menantang dan arogan, penuh kata-kata busuk yang tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk dibuktikan. Sayang sekali, Donghae tidak bodoh. Esok harinya, semuanya akan kembali lagi seperti hari ini. Atau hari baik seperti kemarin. Jangan khawatir, tidak perlu khawatir. Dia tetap akan duduk ditempat duduknya yang mewah, penuh rasa bangga dan pembuktian diri. Setelahnya, Donghae tampak mengusap hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Menyenderkan punggungnya condong kebelakang kepala ranjang. _

_Terperangkap dibidikannya yang tajam, Donghae masih tenang. Sama sekali tidak takut, dan untuk apa seperti itu? Itu hanya gonggongan anjing sialan—yang diberikan makanan sisa akan tenang. Kasar, tidak tahu diri. Terlalu cukup untuk membuatnya sesak karena emosi. Tapi ya ampun, Donghae suka sensasi itu. Anjing kotor yang akhirnya bangun setelah diinjak ekornya. Menggigit kakinya dengan giginya yang rapuh sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam. Itu menggoda, kasar tanpa gairah muluk-muluk. Donghae menyaksikan pria itu berdarah dan kesakitan dirasa malunya. _

"_Apa yang bisa dilakukan anjing jalanan sepertimu?" Sengatan pandangannya yang tegas dan tidak ragu-ragu kewajahnya seolah-olah menyemburkan umpatan-umpatan panas yang membuat dirinya terhina. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi yang disembunyikan. Dia jujur dan tidak berubah. Begitupula dengan wajahnya yang mengeras bak mengontrol aura merah mendidih yang merekah. Kernyitan didahinya tidak berlebihan tetapi bibirnya kelihatan tidak tahan. Bingkai itu mengendalikan dirinya untuk bangun dari kegelapan. Tidak dimaksudkan menyerah sampai memaksa bunuh diri. Tepatnya dia memahami seberapa jelas Donghae ingin bermain-main. _

'_Omong kosong munafik! Berhenti mengangguku!' Bisikannya tidak berarti apa-apa ditubuhnya. Tidak meninggalkan bekas yang membuatnya sanggup untuk berpikir lebih baik. Dia tetap tertipu, walaupun begitu dia masih mencoba untuk tidak terlihat malang. Candu yang mengejar dirinya lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sadar. Menutup mata, perlakuan lembut yang dijamah tadi berubah jadi kasar dan tidak sopan. _

_Tanpa basa-basi, dia meraih celana hitamnya dan melemparkannya kewajah Donghae. Kancing logamnya menggores wajah laki-laki itu, membuat Hyuk Jae puas secara tidak langsung—walau tidak benar-benar membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hyuk Jae mengenakannya lagi setelah mendengar beberapa umpatan, memasang benda itu ditubuhnnya hingga semuanya terlihat sempurna. Amarah itu masih berbekas dan dia yakin sampai besok atau seterusnya. Jiwa yang tidak terkontrol oleh gradisi terburuk. Model tanpa batasan adalah jurang yang ibunya pernah ceritakan. Dan sayangnya dia tidak peduli. Donghae membuatnya lepas kendali. Bodoh sampai kikuk. Orang idiot yang mirip sampah. Kode diwajah Donghae belum dapat dipecahkan, tidak adil. _

"_Secepatnya, kau akan terima balasanku. Itu karma keparat!" _

"_Aku menunggunya, sayang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibawah anugerah, terdapat malapetaka. Diatasnya kau punya keberuntungan. Mulut suci terbang ke neraka, yang berdosa diinjak ke bawah jurang. Terkadang, gagak lebih tak berdosa ketimbang merpati. Sayap putih kotor karena debu, nodanya tidak akan tandas dengan satu bulir air. Terperangkap didalam lautan penuh kebohongan, dan kita semua bodoh, dan mereka semua bodoh. Dilempar dari jendela tinggi lalu setelah itu kordennya tertutup dan kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk kembali lagi. Dia menghadapinya seakan-akan masih punya kesempatan, menjadi berhasil dicahaya yang berkedip dan bunyik klik keras. Matanya sakit namun tubuhnya bergairah. Naif diluar, licik didalam. Yang tenar nampaknya berhasil dan dia terperosok jatuh lebih dalam.

Permainan Tuhan?

Singkatnya dia bilang itu takdir. Seharusnya dia hanya menunduk, melupakan tali terang kemudian ambil yang lebih redup. Buruknya dia serakah, tetapi semua orang serakah akhirnya berkuasa tanpa takut akan diserang habis-habisan. Dia semakin rendah, mendarat ditempat duduk yang tinggi. Taxi yang dia naiki berjalan perlahan sementara dia mengaduh sakit. Nyeri ditubuhnya seperti pengorbanan sia-sia, orang itu bahkan tidak memberikan uang taxi maupun air putih sebagai jamuan sederhana. Tapi dengan siapa dia bercanda?

Lee Donghae?

Kira-kira dia dengar nama itu dua kali, wajahnya pernah muncul dimajalah sekitar empat sampai lima kali. Namanya ditoreh dengan pena hitam, imej-nya begitu sempurna. Tapi dia dibodohi oleh orang itu, percaya sampai berpikir lagi bahwa mungkin ini semua hanya candaan yang akan berbuah hasil setelahnya. Sekarang dia punya tato ditubuhnya, dibagian belakang punggung tepatnya disebelah kiri. Tetapi sensasi menyakitkan itu sekali lagi membuatnya terpojok dan mendidih. Ditubuhnya dia jadi lebih kecil. Tidak berdaya dan merasa bodoh karena sumpahnya.

_Lee Hyuk Jae anjing jalanan. _

Saat dia sibuk dengan semua pikiran yang membebani kepalanya, ponsel di kantong belakang celananya berdering sampai dia keheranan. Nomor yang tidak dikenal di dini hari, menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu atau tidak untuk mengangkatnya. Pikirannya terjebak ke aspal dingin, lima detik masih berbunyi. Itu berarti ini panggilan penting. Sampai beberapa saat, dia akhirnya menyerah dan bicara. Membawa _handphone_nya ke telinga dan menyangganya menggunakan tangan kiri sementara punggungnya bersender di badan sofa mobil.

"Hallo?"

"_Kami bicara dengan Lee Hyuk Jae?"_

"Ya. Aku sendiri."

"_Kau diterima."_

"Apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena pagi ini adalah pagi yang berbeda, yang jauh dari jarak sebelumnya. Keheningannya membuat orang-orang takut untuk menghina, cahaya terangnya takut terbakar oleh api. Kabut tunggang langgang lari, menjauh darinya karena keyakinan. Karena hari ini adalah hari ini. Besok adalah besok. Dan kemarin adalah masa lalu. Dinding tebal bisa dia robohkan, dia tidak sombong untuk itu. Mendedikasikan kerja kerasnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan pintu akan terbuka dengan kunci yang dia bawa. Senyumannya tidak boleh semuram dulu, karena sekarang dia mendapatkan emas.

Tidak boleh hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak akan pernah. Dia yakin dia akan berjalan lurus, melewati neraka dan melampaui batas. Siapa yang perlu surga? Karena dia berdiri ditebing paling tinggi. Hyuk Jae tidak akan jadi pahlawan untuk orang lain, dia hanya perlu membantu dirinya sendiri. Hancurkan keraguan dan buat semuanya mati dengan kebanggaan. Noda kecil dia cegah untuk jadi besar, tidak akan pernah. Kakinya bergerak sembarang dari sudut kiri hingga kanan, mondar-mandir diatas lantai sampai keringat datang didahinya. Tidak cukup, pakaiannya masih kurang. Tumpukan kain-kain mewah dia tumpuk dikoper murah, garis kemerahannya melengkung walau dia merasa letih. Coat edisi musim dingin, atau rancangan Marcs Jacob belum pernah dia sentuh. Hanya jadi nyata ketika dia mimpi dan dibangunkan di pagi harinya. Tetapi, bagian-bagian yang dia impikan menyatu ditempat selanjutnya. Menyatu menjadi sempurna dengan dirinya ketika terbang ke tempat itu.

"Senang sekali kau diterima, tapi apa tidak lebih baik memilih profesi tetap? Maksudku, ayah masih mampu untuk menyekolahkanmu jadi Dokter." Itu tidak sensitif ditelinganya, dia merasa terbiasa dan baik-baik saja. Ketika dia memutar wajahnya, sketsa oriental itu berkerut kening dan tersenyum diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Ayah bisa simpan uangnya untuk sekolahmu, Sora. Lagipula aku masih ingin melanjutkan apa yang pernah membuat Ibu berhenti." Gadis manis itu meletakkan tangannya didada, mendekap kepalan tangannya yang mendingin. Wajahnya mendongak keatas, kakaknya masih terlihat tampan dengan baju kemarin malam yang belum sempat dia ganti.

"Bukankah dunia itu keras? Kau mau mengarunginya dua kali?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, setidaknya sebelum benar-benar jatuh."

"Yah, semoga berhasil!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ini yang harus dia hadapi, dia merasa senang luar biasa. Satu hari dia disana, satu hari yang lain dia ditempat ini. Membuatnya antusias untuk kesakitan mendatang, disinar yang berbahaya dia berbahagia dengan senyumannya. Bersorak-sorai untuk panggung _catwalk _yang dia nantikan. Sampai bagaimana rasanya menjadi perpaduan antara wanita dan pria. _Frame_ yang tepat, kamera menyakiti mata, gaya hidup menyiksa diri. Mana yang dia pilih? Lima menit mati, lima menit hidup lagi. Setengahnya dia hanya cangkang kosong dengan tulang-tulang yang berat. Tapi tempat ini tidak lebih buruk dari neraka, setidaknya panas yang menyiksa tidak menyakitkan. Hanya perlu memuntahkannya jika kau merasa cukup.

Berteriak saat tidak tahan, memekik untuk menyerah. Ketika kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan untuk menempuh ekspektasi—otot-ototnya nyeri, bahunya melemas, kulitnya tidak nyaman. Lagi-lagi silau kamera berhasil membuatnya puas. Tidak perlu mengintip dari balik tirai, dia tahu siapa saja yang datang. Dia adalah satu jiwa yang berhasil menang dari ribuan raga lain. Dipilih menjadi yang terbaik tanpa audisi. Konyol, begitulah tempat ini. Begitulah dia, begitulah Lee Donghae. Tungkai kaki dan tangannya panas, membara karena obsesi. Tetapi kepalanya terasa begitu dingin, terus menenang sampai dia tahu ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Ketika dia menengok ke kanan, pria paling cantik melewati tubuhnya dan keluar dari tirai. Berjalan kepanggung dimana juri menanti. Belum ada _photoshoot_, belum ada bidikan. Klimaksnya masih jauh.

Setelah itu, saat dia menengok ke kiri, pria paling tampan menjauh dari jaraknya. Bergerak ke depan dengan gayanya yang hati-hati dan maskulin. Tampak sempurna walau gelagat tubuhnya terlihat ragu-ragu. Dirinya bukan yang terakhir datang, setidaknya dia bukan orang terakhir yang berdarah dan sekarat. Menanti wanita itu memanggil namanya seperti menanti bom waktu—yang bisa saja meledak dalam hitungan detik jika kau salah pijak.

"Eunhyuk!"

Dia mendongak kedepan, selanjutnya tersenyum cerah sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Happy EunHae day guys!

Listen Holy Grail by JayZ feat Justin Timberlake while reading.

Jadi, pas baca ini kami saranin ngikutin tanda koma, karena kalau dibaca dari kata ke kata lainnya kemudian pake titik untuk patokan jeda kalimat, mungkin kalian bakal bingung sama diksi dan gaya bahasanya. Well, kami ambil tipe diksi poem, jadi banyak perumpaan dan mungkin kalian bakal nemuin banyak sajak. Susah emang, tapi kenapa gak nyoba hal yang baru kalau belum pernah ada?

Karakter di FF ini cenderung dinamis, jadi susah untuk nemuin yang baik dan jahat. Tinggal tentuin dimana sisi kalian berada dan kalian mungkin bakal tahu itu. It would be a long story, or maybe more than 10 chapter. So be faithful at this ehe.

Thanks for reading!

1-4-3 for ya guys!

So, responnya?


End file.
